


Pineapple

by rayenbow



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayenbow/pseuds/rayenbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Magnus and Isabelle go shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pineapple

All along the wall, ladened with shopping bags, coats, purses, and an assortment of articles of clothing, stands a handful of men. They all look disgruntled, tired, as if they have been at this for way too long, and they were ready to call it quits two hours ago. They shift impatiently, checking their watches and heaving loud sighs. Occasionally, a comment passes between them, a complaint, a snarky quip, and they’ll all chuckle and nod with sympathy and understanding.  
  
All except for Magnus, who, unlike the others, is quite enjoying this shopping trip. Which is why he opts to ignore the other guys, and instead examine a particularly nice jacket hanging on the rack beside him. Fall is approaching quickly, and one can never have too many trench coats.  
  
A dressing room door creaks open, and the gaggle of guys look over, expectant, hoping that it’s the girl that, in their opinion, belongs to them. It isn’t, though. It’s Isabelle, padding out of her dressing room barefoot, wearing nothing but her white skirt and the bra she had plucked off the rack several minutes earlier.  
  
She stops in front of him, first looking down at herself, and then up at him. “How’s it look?”  
  
He eyes her openly, raking his eyes over the curve of her breasts and the jut of her hips, where her skirt sits low. Finally, he brings his gaze back to the actual topic at hand, tilting his head at it. It’s a dark blue, and it’s covered with pineapples. He’s not sure whether to find it charming, or offensive, so he goes with a very simple answer.  
  
“It’d look better on my bedroom floor.”  
  
Automatically, her lips curl into a smile, clearly pleased with this answer. “Yeah, well we’ll see about tonight, then.” She catches sight of the jacket he’d been debating on earlier, the one he still has his hand on. “And if you don’t buy that, I will.” Then she tiptoes, putting a hand on the back of his neck and giving him a kiss, before slinking back into her dressing room.  
  
Magnus is left with a jacket that he’s definitely buying, a loose group of guys looking at him various expressions of uncertainty, surprise, and a little bit of jealousy, and a very, very smug smile.


End file.
